Gone: a starco story
by almost.writer
Summary: She's gone. It's as simple as that. But what if she could come back? One thing was for sure, Marco would have to explain a lot of things to her.
1. Chapter 1

Gone

"You never know the worth of the water until the well is dry."

-Thomas Fuller

You never how much someone has impacted your life until their _gone_.

Gone. Gone. I hate that word.

It's too dry. It has no deeper meaning. It doesn't express the feeling of loss. It shows no insight to the tears shed on the missing object. Thing. Person.

Then you have this feeling of….loneliness….that you can't quite define. You can't grasp what exactly is missing, but you know there is something….gone….

When she went missing….when she disappeared….when-when her name was plastered on every board, pole, locker, desk….when she slipped from my fingertips, gone she became.

Where did she go?

What happened to her?

Why is she gone?

They asked, one by one they lined up to ask the same questions. Over and over and over again as if it was simple clockwork.

But it didn't last long.

Days. Months. Years passed. The papers became soggy from weathering. Everybody stopped searching. People forgot. Her name sank below the layers of the Earth slowly burning away.

But I….I couldn't forget.

No matter how much I tried. Memories replayed in my brain. I'd forget she was even gone. Her name burned in my memories. Slowly chipping away at my spirit, heart, and soul.

Even after all these days; months; years, I have remembered.

And I sit here everyday. Wondering whatever did happen to her. Because when she left she took everything with her.

Joy….gone. Smiles….gone. Love….gone.

Nothing remained but a broken boy who couldn't figure out what he wanted. And this is where it got him.

The day Star Butterfly was sucked into that portal was the day Marco's life became nothing but the word…

 _Gone._


	2. Chapter 2

The crisp, cool air clung to the back of my throat. The lump in my throat grew bigger and tighter with each heave of breath I drew. I glanced to the side of me. Jackie was breathing heavily too as we ran towards the Echo Creek graveyard. My heart jumped as I remembered the soft brisk lips glance over mine under the lamp post in the park. I had just kissed Jackie Lynn Thomas. Oh it felt great. Like something straight out of my dreams.

But when I glanced up towards the once Alice Blue, there was the Blood Moon shining down onto us. I felt a sudden darkness in my heart. I looked at the moon again to find a perfectly fine moon.

"Oh no," I mumbled easing away from Jackie. I snatched my phone off the park bench we had originated in the beginning of our date.

 _Star Butterfly: 57 missed calls_

"We gotta find Star!" I declared staring dead straight at Jackie.

As we reached the fenceline of the graveyard, bright flashes of pink and green light engulfed the area in light at various moments in time. We entered the gated area finding Ludo and Star engaged in battle while Janna was being attacked by an army of rats. "Janna?" Jackie yelled running over to help her. That left me to help Star.

As soon as I turned my head, the giant spider attacked me, but I quickly regained my strength. I looked around but I couldn't find Star anywhere. A huge gust of wind seemed to push me off my feet but I stabilized myself quickly. I keep looking yet there is still no sign of Star anywhere. But I make out the form of Ludo on top of what seemed like….oh no. He has Star's spell book!

"No! Give it back!" I yelled grabbing at the book. "Better go save your friend." Ludo replied pointing towards the corner of the graveyard. My head snapped away from the….bird I guess. There, holding on for dear life, was Star. "Star! Hold on!" I yelled completely forgetting about the book. A green portal was pulling at her. I could see the fear in her face. Just a few more feet. "Just a little longer Star!" I began to feel myself being pulled towards the portal. I leaned back to try and balance my weight. I looked towards her one arm hanging on. Her fingers were slowly slipping from the tree root she had grabbed.

 _Snap._

Time slowed. Almost to a complete stop. I snapped my arms out in attempt to grab her wrist. We locked eyes. Her eyes seemed to beg for help. The feeling of her arm drifted under my hand as I searched for her wrist. Her hands danced along my arms looking for some way to possibly survive this. I tightened my grip. Then my leg flew out from under me. Back I fell. I kept my eyes locked on hers though. Her eyes widened. I grabbed with all my might, but her fingers slipped away from mine. "Marco!" She screamed as she fell into the portal.

My head slammed against a rock causing a loud ringing rattle through my head. I pushed myself up. Leaves rushed past my head into the portal. Nothing. I could hear nothing. Just a loud ringing in my head. I pushed myself up. Stumbled a bit and fell to my knees. I stared into the vortex. The world around me was spinning. I couldn't hear. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I was numbed all over. Little by little the portal closed. Until it was….gone. Nothing remained. Just me, my tears, and a feeling of loneliness.

"Marco? Marco?" A familiar voice whispered into the darkness. I opened my eyes to find Jackie staring back at me. "Where-where is S-Star?" I asked as my eyes bolted around desperately searching for her.

"Marco, calm down."

"No! I need to know where she is!"

"Stay still!"

"No!" I screamed scuffling away from her. I glanced down my shirt. There were traces of a red liquid. I stretched my fingers to my temple. Pain. It shot through my head bounced around and surrounded the area I had touched. I yanked my hand away from my head as I grimaced. My fingers were covered in the red liquid. Then it hit me. Blood.

I looked up at Jackie who was now tearing up. "Star?" I squeaked.

"Star….is….is…. _gone."_ She cried pulling to her shoulder in a hug. For the first time since I woken up, I noticed the empty hole in my heart. But as I sat there in Jackie's arms crying from the pain, the loneliness, and the heartache, I would have never thought of what I was really feeling.

Fear.

Fear filled my heart as I began to notice how I truly felt about some things. First, I wasn't in love with Jackie. She was a way to distract myself from how imperfect this world really is. To protect myself from all the pain and suffering. Her comforting didn't feel like what it was supposed to, and I know there is someone out there for her. It just isn't me.

Second, I was supposed to be protecting Star. Clown seances never interested me, but if I was there to protect her, it would be worth it. A dumb high school dance or a date with Jackie would never be worth more than her. I will never be able to replace her. Not with silver or gold. Nor any other person on this gigantic Earth. Nothing would compare to her worth to me.

Third, I am in love with Star Butterfly. I can't really add anything to that. The feeling is so strong and explainable. And if she does ever come back, admitting to it will be the hardest thing I will ever do in my life. But my fear is that I will never see her again and I will never have been able to tell her I love you or even just goodbye. That is what I am most scared of.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright was I the only one who cried during the season finale? Alright, that now makes this story kind of out of place, but I'm going to continue it because... it's fun! Lol. So I'm going to pretend that she still left at this moment in time. I am sooo sorry for this late update. I have been busy for a while and I'm now finding time to update** **all** **of my stories, so yay! Enjoy this chapter and I will update soon.**

My eyes shot open. A shattered breath escaped my lungs. Tears streamed down my cold face onto the damp pillow below my head. I shivered in the cold air. Bright green numbers shone on my face displaying the time. Everyday now it seemed this nightmare played itself in my head reminding me of the ugly truth of what happened a year ago.

I sat up. Sleep was inevitably unreachable these days. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and shuffled out of my room. I crept down the hallway. My body began to shake. The door in front of me seemed so tall even though I was able to easily reach the frame. My hand reached the door knob. I could now hear the rattling of the knob as my hand desperately tried to open it while trembling.

Shattering the silence, the door swung open with a loud creak. The empty room stood beyond the frame with a feeling of brokenness cast upon everything in it. I walked in not even for sure what I was doing.

The stale air smelled faintly of perfume. I plopped down on the bed. The comfortable bed brought back memories of playing board games at 2 in the morning. She always seemed to beat me at all of them. I scanned the pink book shelf next to the bed. Then I found a book that read: My Memories on Earth by: Star Butterfly

Intrigued, I pulled out the slightly dusty portfolio. Inside were dozens of pictures of our adventures to other dimensions. I turned the pages reading every caption. Warm tears began to streak my face as I read more and more. I slammed the book shut in frustration.

 _Why is she gone?_ Ugh, there's that word again. I can't take it anymore. I need to see her, I need to tell her, I need her...

I clung to the portfolio with all my might. Trying to silent my pitiful whimpering was a complete and utter fail. I cried myself to sleep that night and many others. Her absence was as frustrating as finishing a thousand piece puzzle to find there was one piece missing. And no matter how much you look for that piece, you just never seem to find it.

Well my heart is the puzzle, and Star, she's the one piece I'm looking for.

I woke up to the bright sun shining through the windows of the abandoned room. I was still clutching to the book. I decided to keep the book incase I wanted to go through it sometime. I glanced around the room one last time when I saw it. Star's dimensional scissors. I snatched them off their standing position on the desk. Stuffing them down my hoodie pocket I stalked out of the room.

[Flashback]

(Soon after Star's disappearance)

"Hey Marco! You want to hang out after school? Maybe at the park?" Jackie asked setting her lunch down across from me. Just a few days ago, Star disappeared and I still haven't broken up with Jackie. I was too devastated to talk though. Much less be talked to.

No one would be able to even guess how I am feeling right now. No one can relate to the pain, the suffering, the loneliness not even close. All I want is Star. That's it.

I drop my head down to my lap to avoid eye contact with Jackie. "Hey! I know Star is gone, but you can't stay stuck on her!" Jackie pushed trying to get me to talk.

"Are you kidding me? I just lost my best friend! And you want to complain about me being depressed! Why do you think I am depressed? I don't want to talk to anyone! So just get out of my face!" I yelled in my head. Silence.

"I-I I'm sorry Marco…" she whispered, "I just want the best for you…" _Crap I just said all that stuff out loud didn't I?_ I looked around me. Every eye was fixed on me. I crept backwards immediately regretting everything. I flipped my hoodie hat up and ran. Ran as fast as I could away from that place.

Everywhere I go brings back millions of memories of her. They're always happy which makes it worse. They used to make my heart jump with happiness and now they burn it with sorrow. They'd make me cry with tears of joy, but now the tears are full of true sadness. Once they were realities, now they are just mere memories. Memories made to make me happy when I am sad, but why aren't they working? Why aren't they making me happy? Why are they filling with me with more sadness? Oh yeah, she's _gone_. That's why.


End file.
